thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Terralain
Bleston (formerly) Kyle Tameth Seer Terralain army |mentioned = The Green Ember Ember Falls Ember Rising}} erralain, also known as the Valley of Stars, is a hidden kingdom of rabbits located in the southwest of Natalia, long thought to be a myth by the rabbits of the Great Wood and surrounding areas. Its banner consists of a field of black filled with silver stars, emblematic of it's slogan that all citizens are "stars in the same sky." History ''The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner After breaking away from the Trekkers during the Battle of Ayman Lake, Galt traveled west and eventually made his way to what would become known as Grimble Island. While there, weak with hunger, he ate yellow-colored berries that grew on on the of the shores. He soon fell ill, and received visions of traveling southwest and coming across wild rabbits. After recovering, he made it his goal to fulfill this vision and establish a new rabbit society based on his own ideals of equality. Before the War Terralain seems to have passed out of the knowledge of the rest of Natalia's inhabitants by the time of King Jupiter, with those who did know of it dismissing it as pure myth. However, it was rediscovered by Prince Bleston and his band of malcontents after their departure from First Warren. By some means Bleston became the First Lord of Terralain, which became the staging ground for his eventual plans to seize the throne over all Natalia. His endeavor was greatly aided by the fact that many of the Terralain rabbits were large and powerful. The Green Ember The land of Terrain was mentioned frequently in conversations with Kyle, the Second Lord of Terralain and its infiltrator in the Resistance. Kyle frequently made claims as to the veracity of its existence, but was firmly countered by Emma. Ember Falls Some time after the Battle for Cloud Mountain, the Terralains mobilized a large army and began marching north and east towards Halfwind Citadel. Having been spotted by Resistance scouts, who were baffled by their sudden appearance, they were assumed to be allies of Morbin Blackhawk. However, upon arriving in the midst of the Attack on Halfwind Citadel, Bleston and his rabbits engaged the wolves and drove them off. As a result, the Terralains were hailed as heroes, and quickly settled into an occupation of the citadel. The Terralains later marched with the forces of Halfwind to the defense of Cloud Mountain, which was threatened by a massive army of Morbin's forces led by Lord Gern and General Flox. However, Bleston had secretly bartered a peace treaty with Morbin, and did not deploy his forces into the Battle of Rockback Valley as promised. Instead, the main body withdrew to an unknown location, while a small force joined Bleston in infiltrating Cloud Mountain and attempting to kidnap Emma. She had been revealed as Jupiter's daughter by Perkinson, who had been serving as Bleston's agent for some time. Bleston's forces briefly subdued Cloud Mountain's protectors, including Lord Rake, but the unexpected appearance of Picket Longtreader using a glider cape enabled the defenders to turn the tables. In the ensuing confrontation, both Bleston and Perkinson were killed, and their comrades were killed or imprisoned, though one managed to fatally injure Lord Rake. Later, Lord Captain Helmer feared that the Terralains might join the battle on the side of Morbin, but this did not come to pass. Ember Rising'' While many of the Terralains remained in camp following the Battle of Rockback Valley, a small force-led by Bleston's advisor Tameth Seer and Captain Vulm-ambushed a force of Resistance rabbits at Jupiter's Crossing as they were leaving Cloud Mountain. Their purpose was to take Picket into custody for the supposed murder of Bleston, but he and his fellows-along with additional soldiers who arrived under Jo Shanks and Coleden Blackstar-subdued the Terralains. Helmer, who was also part of the group, accused the Terralains of aiding Morbin's cause, and offered them the chance to make peace. Though Tameth Seer remained eager to avenge Bleston, Vulm agreed to a temporary truce with Helmer and led his bucks away from the battlefield. Emma later attended a secret meeting with Kylen, now the leader of the Terralains but sorely wounded and ill. After a failed negotiation, she fled only to be intercepted by a squad of Terralains under Tameth Seer, who was revealed to still be in league with Morbin. Eager to seal the Terralains' alliance with Morbin, Tameth and his bucks prepared to kill Emma, only to be thwarted by a timely rescue pulled off by Jo, Cole, and Heyna Blackstar. Unfortunately, this left the Terralains as a second threat to the Cause which, in the opinion of Helmer, had little chance of victory against them. Army The army of Terralain at the time of Bleston's return to Natalia was significantly larger than the forces of the Cause, both in terms of numbers and in the physical size of its soldiers. Terralain soldiers fought in black clothing and wore silver breastplates marked with stars. Bleston's elite bodyguard, who defended him during battle, also wore red capes to signify their rank. Category:Ember Falls locations Category:Ember Rising locations Category:The Green Ember locations Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner locations